Falling Up
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Sniper and Scout find themselves caught in a relationship in the middle of a conflict. Can their relationship withstand the trials of war and conflicting personalities. M/M. Rated M for sexual content, and other sensitive topics. Collab with Tobi's Closet. CHECK HER OUT!
1. The Folly of Youth

Sniper leaned against the far wall, watching the sun set through his tinted aviators, it was getting late and his shift was just about up, time to head back to the team, he pushed off the broken down shack's wall and sauntered off, noticing Scout on his way, he stopped and watched the headphone'd little brat make his way over to the post, he lit a cigarette and waited,  
"Hey, mate, i's cold out there t'night . . . " He slid his old leather jacket off and tossed it to the kid, "Don' die b'fore we get ta rip some ass."

Scout huffed but accepted the jacket, realizing it /was/ a bit chilly. "Wait a sec..." he said, looking at the older male. "Ain't you gonna git cold?" He walked up to Sniper and tilted his head, curiously. "I mean... C'mon you're wearin' a vest and the uniform. That's it."

Sniper snorted, "Naw, I'm goin' inta the bunkhouse ta get me some shut-eye, plen'y warm in there thanks to the lil' squib, Pyro, jus' sits there a'starin' inta the furnace and pushin' things in it." He gave Scout a shove toward the post, "G'on an' keep yer eyes peeled fer the opposition, eh? Oh, an' ignore the jars, a'ight? It was a long night."  
Sniper smirked and continued his saunter to the place they allotted for sleeping, he walked past Pyro, the little twerp was sitting in front of the furnace as predicted, Sniper patted his head and then kicked back in a lazy chair, tilting his dundee hat back and smirking, his coat would smell like the brat tomorrow . . .

Scout pouted as he sat down at his post. He glanced over at the jars before kicking them away. "Gross old Aussie." he muttered. "Honestly, why does he hafta piss in jars... He might as well drink it." Scout snickered at the thought.

The next morning Sniper tipped his hat back to see Pyro and Spy passed out on the floor by the furnace, he blinked around, locating Heavy and his gun, Sascha, in one corner with Medic curled up next to them, then Soldier was snoring away with Demo and Eyelander in their own corner. Sniper blinked again, adjusting his aviators,  
"'ang on a tick, did nawbody relieve Scout?" He got up quickly and went to their post, his hat fell off and his thick black hair was all unkempt as he hurried around the corner and found Scout fast asleep, his old leather jacket draped over the kid's shoulders, "Damn . . . gonna git us all killed they are, mark me . . . c'mon Scout."  
With that he reached down and lifted the kid into his arms and started carrying him back.

Scout woke up and sneezed. "Hey Snipes... Wait... Did no one get me up?!"

Sniper shrugged and pushed through the bunkhouse then moved to the backroom, "Dunno, bastards must'a been tired from all the-"  
He looked down when Scout sneezed again,  
"Hey, ya feelin' alrioght, Scout?"

Scout was about to reply when he started coughing. "Fuck it..." he muttered. "I think I'm sick... Shit!" He pulled Sniper's jacket tighter around himself and sniffled.

Sniper moved to where a bed was pushed against the wall, he pulled his jacket off of Scout and tugged an old blanket around the brat, "Hm, I'll go get Meds, he'll fix ya up in no time."

Scout nodded and sniffled again. "Hey... Could... Could ya, I dunno,make me some soup? We have a few cans of it nearby.""

Sniper raised an eyebrow, glancing toward the door then he sighed heavily, "Don' re'lly see the point if Meds gonna fix ya up, kid, but if it'll make ya feel betta, what the hell?"  
He went into the improvised pantry and rooted out a pan and a can of soup, going over to the furnace and setting the pot on top then slitting open the can with a knife, stirring the soup for a bit until it was ready then he poured it into a bowl and went into the back room, "'ere."

Scout sat up and smiled. "Thanks..." he said,taking the bowl. "Sorry, I asked ya to make this... It's just... Heh, I guess I kinda miss my momma."

Sniper blinked, he was about to turn and leave and kick Medic's ass until he got up but then stopped and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to pull Scout's headgear and hat off, "D'ya noaw? Heh, ya call her anytime?" He ran a hand through his own hair and pushed his aviators up onto his head.

Scout shook his head. "I can't... I can only call my dad but, he's an ass..."

Sniper sat back on the bed, "Why can' ya call yer Momma? I call mine an' my Pop when I get'a chance. I'll loan ya a quarter ta use the pay-phone if ya like."

Scout set his bowl aside and leaned his head on Sniper's shoulder. "She died. She got real sick and... Ya know... One night she fell asleep and never woke up... I was ten."

Sniper stiffened and looked down at the brat, "Oh . . . sorry, kid . . . umm . . . " He swallowed, feeling his cheeks redden and he was starting to sweat.

Scout looked up. "You okay man? You gettin' sick now? Damn, where's the Doc when ya need 'im? Yo! Medic!"

Sniper snapped a hand over Scout's mouth as his arousal peaked, "Shut yer mouth fer one goddamn second, will ya?" The older man grit his teeth, but feeling Scout's lips against his hand was not helping.

In the other room, Pyro snapped up and blinked at the noise coming from the other room, he sat up, stretched and scooted closer to the door, tilting his head curiously, "Mph?" he leaned over to listen.

Scout blinked and contemplated licking Sniper's hand but he changed his mind and just sat there, moving his lips around, thinking it was funny

Sniper grit his teeth again, "Will ya quit doin' tha-" He froze, looking at his lap and at his uniform cargo jeans, "Agh! Wot the bleedin'-?" He moved away from Scout then narrowed his eyes, "Ya brat! Noaw I gotta sit in 'ere an' wait fer this ta blow over!"

Pyro blinked slowly and giggled, scooting closer and pressing his ear right up to the door

Scout looked at Sniper's crotch and blushed. _Did I cause that?_ he wondered. He gulped and looked down at his hands and coughed. "S-sorry, Snipes."

Sniper closed his eyes and glared at the floor, "Look, this is b'tween you an' me, a'ight? Nobody hasta know, a'ight? Bad enough with Heavy an' Meds gettin' frisky and Pyro grabbin' ass whenever yer not lookin'! Just stay over there!" He crossed his arms and reached up to adjust his hat only to remember it blew off back outside, "Blast it ta hell!"

Scout cringed and bit his lip. He felt tears well up in his eyes and his chest get tight. "Yo Snipes... Please stop yellin'... Unless ya want me to pass out from hyperventilating."

The Aussie looked over at Scout then sighed heavily, "Scout . . . it ain't that I'm mad at ya . . . just . . . didn' want ya ta panic is all . . . " He sat back down on the bed, "Calm down, a'ight?" He tried to calm himself down as he reached out a hand and stroked Scout's hair, just then the door was pushed in and Pyro fell on the floor.  
Pyro looked up and quickly got to his feet, "Mmphmm mmphppmm mmphhhmm!" He waved his arms frantically and gestured to his mouth then to them then the door then his head

Scout tilted his head. "We don't understand a word yer sayin',mumbles."

Pyro blinked then pointed at himself for a moment, Sniper nodded, "Yeh, Pys, we can' understand ya."  
Pyro wrung his hands a bit then slowly opened the filter over his mouth a little, "Ummms . . . umms, well, uh, what I said . . . well, it, it was that I wasn't going to tell, and I wasn't actually, ummmms, listening, I just, uh, well, uh . . . " He bit his lip and quickly snapped the filter closed again, "Mhm!"  
Sniper blinked at the gas-masked man and shook his head, "Lil' nutball . . . g'on, git!"  
Pyro squeaked and then scurried out of the room,  
"Didn' know he could talk . . . funny that." Sniper shook his head and sighed as he regained control of himself.

"I knew he could talk."Scout mumbled. "Thanks fer not yelling... I didn't wanna hyperventilate."

Sniper glanced at Scout, "A'ight, i'll bite, wot's wrong with ya that ya panicked when I was . . . upset?"

Scout shrugged. "When my mom died, my dad started drinkin'." he began, playing with his hat. "He'd yell and, I have seriously no coping mechanisms. So... When ever people yell at me, I hyperventilate and freak out... Yup."

Sniper blinked, " . . . Guess bein' a merc ain't the roight field when ya got that problem. Sorry I got upset wit'ya, I was . . . confused." Sniper bit his lip and rubbed his forehead.

Scout smiled and shrugged. "Eh,I usually can keep it pretty under control... Can ya get Medic now? Pleeeaaasssseeee?"

The older man grimaced, "A'ight, a'ight, nuff with the whinin'! Good Lord!" He moved into the bunkhouse to see the others waking up, he moved to Medic and gave him a nudge, "Oi, Meds, brat was left at his post last night, got hisself the sniffles, do sumthin' 'bout it."  
Soldier snapped to his feet, "Present and hung-over for, Sir!"  
"Oi, me head is poudin' ta beat the bands . . . with bagpipes an' everythin' . . . " Demo moaned loudly.

Scout snorted. "Wooooooow. Nice job Demo!"

Medic lifted his head off of Heavy's arm, "Vhat have you done now?"  
"Didn' do a blasted thing, get up, ya fag." Sniper growled, "An' speakin' o' which, who was supposed to relieve Scout?"  
They all looked around then at Pyro, who made himself small and slowly raised his hand. Sniper just about broke a tooth when he grit his teeth together, he grabbed Pyro and dragged him outside as Medic adjusted his glasses and went into the backroom,  
"Zhe . . . sniffles? I'm a field surgeon, not a pediatrician. Or a fag for zhat matter." He mumbled as he went about his business.

"Well ya still fix stuff like that." Scout said, playing with his hair. "Anyways, ya do date Heavy so..."

Medic stiffened, "I am not _dating_ Heavy, ve have an . . . understanding." He continued.

Sniper slammed Pyro against a wall, ripping the filter out of the way, "Okay, I know ya can talk, limp wick, so get ta talkin', why'd ya leave Scout ta sit on patrol fer that long? Eh?"  
Pyro mumbled rapidly and gestured about, even with the filter moved he barely made sense, "UmmmmsIdidn'tmeanto,alltheunicormsandlollipopstoldmetokeeptherainbowsflowingandIdidn'twantthemtobeupsetwithmeandI-"  
"Enough! Ya stupid sod, can' understand a word outta yer mouth!" Sniper let him go and huffed, "We're a team, ya idjit, we hafta look out fer each other, can't do that if one of us is sick."  
Pyro nodded frantically and replaced the filter, "Mmhmm!"

Scout snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeh, 'understanding' my ass." he muttered. "That would explain you two fucking on a regular basis."

Medic stiffened and dropped the doohickey he'd been holding, "Ve do _not_ fuck! I'm a happily married man! You know, I zhink your 'sniffles' are incurable, my services are not needed." With that he stormed out of the room and sat down next to Heavy to sulk.

Sniper went back in and glanced at Medic then went back in, "An' wot's goin' on noaw? Thought he was gonna whip up a cure fer yer cold?" He looked down at the broken doohickey, "Wot'd ya do?"

Scout hit his head on the wall and stormed outta the room, hitting Medic on the head on his way. "Can't do nuthin' right can I?! Fuck all ya'll!"

Heavy stood up rapidly and snarled, "Where does little Scout boy get off on hitting the Doktor and yelling? Eh?"  
Medic rubbed his head and glared up at Scout, "no, I'd say you couldn't!"  
Spy leaned on the wall and pulled on a cigarette, "Positively barbaric if you ask me."  
"Nobody did." Sniper growled, he picked Scout up and hauled him back into the room, "B'have b'fore ya make yerself more sick!"

"Shut up, Aussie!" Scout shouted. "Everyone gets pissed at me fer everythin', so why should I even be here?! Huh?! You certainly don't like me! All I did was make one comment Medic coulda brushed off as me bein' me and he decided ta freak an' be a dick! Now get outta my face!" Scout collected his things and began to walk away from the base. "Don't worry, I'll be dead soon, so non o' ya'll gotta worry 'bout me bein' a pain anymore

Pyro looked around then hurried after Scout, reaching out and grabbing the youngest member of the team's sleeve, "Mmph! Mmnhm mmph!" He tugged on him urgently.

Sniper was about to storm out and bust heads when suddenly a messenger with the stupid television on his chest stepped in,  
"Oi, wot now? Loike we really need some soddin' messenger ta-"  
"That's enough, I think, Sniper." The Administrator said raising one of her eyebrows, "I have an assignment for you."

Scout glared momentarily at Pyro but quickly relaxed. "What, mumbles?" he asked.

Pyro took a step back then slowly, hesitantly undid the filter on his gas mask, "Umms . . . I-I don't think you're a p-pain . . . Please don't go, you know how touchy Band-aid can be . . . him and Vodka just . . . don't like to talk a-about things . . . " Pyro struggled with keeping focus on Scout even as the unicorns and llamas and sparkling fairies threatened to distract him, he also kept forgetting what to call his teammates when he couldn't see them.

Sniper groaned and sat down, he didn't mean to set the kid off, it just always seemed to happen, he always said the wrong thing even when he was trying to fix everything and keep them all from killing each other.

Scout sighed and wrapped his arms around his friend. "Thanks, mumbles." he said. "I just... Everyone else don't like me much."

Pyro stiffened then relaxed when a mushroom with a bright purple cap told him it was okay to hug, " . . . they're just . . . umms, really into their work is all . . . " Pyro shifted, "See? It's just how they all act . . . even to me, but we're all still part of a team! And we stick together! And you're sick! And therefore . . . umms . . . forgot what I was going to say . . . " Pyro blushed under his mask and quickly pushed the filter back into place, shrugging.

Scout pulled back and laughed. "D'aawww! Aren't you just cute?" He grinned and sighed again. "I guess I should go say sorry to, as you called him, Band-aid." His smile fell. He really didn't wanna confront Medic but he knew he'd have to say sorry eventually."

Pyro nodded and quickly scampered to the base, everyone was trying to get over their hang-overs and he ran up to Medic, grabbing the German by the arm and tugging, "Mmph!"  
"Not now, liebling," Medic said wearily, much like Scout, Medic had a soft spot for the insane little weirdo, "Not now, I-"  
He glanced up when Scout walked in.

Scout looked down and away from Medic's gaze. He was fucking scared of he doctor, truth be told. The guy was a bit nuts, not Pyro nuts but a pretty close second. He bit his lip and blinked. How the hell was he going to go about apologizing to a guy who likely didn't wanna hear it?

Spy leaned back, "Ugh, not that this isn't entirely fascinating, but, Demo, Pyro, myself, and Heavy have to do a perimeter. Engineer, I suggest you get to work on those reinforcement bots. Come along children."  
Demo stood up, "Ach, the great masked git thinks 'e's so tough, al'ays skulkin' 'round when we're doin' the derty work!"  
"Don't complain to much, friend," Engineer chuckled, "We're in this together."  
Pyro waved to Scout quickly before ducking out of the base.  
Medic glanced up, "Well, it looks to be just you und me, mein freund . . . Since Sniper seems to have disappeared."

Scout gulped and went over to sit across the Medic. "Listen, Doc... I... I'm sorry fer what I said. I didn't mean it. I know ya don't sleep with Vo-... Heavy." He stared at the ground and doodled. "I guess I just wish I wasn't the only bisexual here... I mean, don't ask how the hell I know this, but Pyro is just flat out gay." Scout shifted. "I mean, his ring and index fingers are the same length."

Medic raised an eyebrow, "How do you know zhat his fingers are- nevermind. I accept your apology but you must understand my position, I am . . . /sleeping/ vith Heavy, but . . . if vord got back to mine vife of zhis . . . erm, /affair/ I am in, I vould lose everyzhing." He sighed, "And, you are not alone, Sniper seems most fond of you, you know."

Scout blushing. "U-u-uhhh huh?!" Now, he was freaking out. "S-S-Snipes, li-likes m-m-m-me?!" He was about to say something else when he started violently coughing. "O-ow... I can't breathe. Y-ya got... An... Inhaler?"

Medic smiled a bit and shook his head, reaching into his pocket and pressing a glowing red object to Scout's chest, "I zhink, Scout, zhat you should hold onto zhis if zhat thought gets your blood pressure up. Vhat did you zhink? Zhat someone like Sniper vould spare a passing glance for someone if he didn't care?"

Scout chuckled and shrugged. "I dunno. He just never... Seemed ta really /like/ me. Care sure but... Like like... Man..." Scout smiled and giggled. "Oh! Um... Do ya remember who's turn it is to cook tonight. I know it's a night off tonight so, I was wonderin' who was gonna cook... Maybe Mumbles wi- Shit, I'm babbling again."

Medic shrugged, "I'm not certain, Heavy mentioned somezhing about going out to zhat old pub around zhe way, but I don't know how zhat would sit vith everyone else. And yes, he does, so stop vith zhe shenanigans and get on vith it!"

Scout whined for a second and stood. He was about to go look for Sniper when he turned back around. "This might be weird and ya might try to kill me later but," Scout knelt and quickly hugged the doctor and bounced back up just as quick. "See ya later, Doc!" he called as he ran off, in search of his long time crush, Sniper.

Medic blinked then relaxed, shaking his head, "Ah, zhe folly of youth . . . I remember it well . . . "


	2. The First Date

Sniper leaned back on a run-down building, he'd retrieved his hat and was just setting it back on his head, glancing about until he was sure he was alone, he undid the zip of his pants and slipped his hand inside, yanking his cock out and rubbing it slowly, "C'mon, ol' dingo, le's have ourselves a run, eh?"

Scout was looking about and suddenly heard a low sound. It sounded like a moan. Was someone hurt? Was it Sniper? Or maybe an enemy on BLU... He pulled out his bat and snuck into the nearby building. He bit his lip to hold back a gasp at the sight. Sniper was... Jerking off. Scout quickly hid, making no sound as he watched the older male.

Sniper grit his teeth, turning around to press press his elbow onto the wall, "Nngh . . . " He tugged faster, his pants slid a bit, releasing some pressure, "Ah, yeh, tha's it . . . Uuuhn . . . Scout . . . " He tilted his head back, grinning widely and curling his spine as he came all over the wall, "Heheh, tha' was a bit much . . . "

Scout covered his mouth and panted a bit. Sniper had been jerking off to the thought of _him_! _Oh my_ _god!_ thought Scout, blushing. _He really actually does like me like that. Holy shit._ Lost in thought, he didn't notice he'd kicked over a crate, causing to make a loud thud.

Sniper's head snapped up and he frantically tried to tuck himself back into his pants until he saw who it was, "Scout? Wot'cha doin' back there, mate?"

Scout squeaked and jumped up, blushing even more, his face the smae shade as his shirt. "N-nuthin'! I was jus' lookin' fer uh... uh... "

Sniper blinked, blushing himself as he hurried to zip his pants up, glancing at the white stain on the dusty wall as it dried, "I was- I didn'- It isn' wot it looks loike!" He quickly wiped his hand on his pants, not realizing that it made it worse.

Scout gulped and raised his voice with out realizing it. "Not what it looks like?! You were jerking off! Not only that but, you was thinkin' about me while you was doin' it!" He bit lip and huffed. "Didn't even have the guts to ask me out, dick." he muttered softly, hoping only he'd hear it.

Sniper's eyes widened, "I-I didn' think ya'd go fer me . . . I was just tryin' ta . . . I mean I . . fuck . . . I'm sorry." He shuffled his feet miserably, lowering his gaze self-consciously.

Scout glanced up and smiled and took Sniper's hat and put it on his own head. He giggled. "It's okay, Snipes. If it makes ya feel any better, I didn't think you like me either." He took Sniper's sunglasses too. "I... I'd actually like to go on a date sometime, if ya want."

Sniper blinked, then took Scout's own hat and headset, setting it on his head, smirking, "Well, if yer willin' ta give an old dingo a go, then how 'bout t'night, since we're off?" He slid and hand over Scout's jawline, pinching his chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

Scout smiled and nodded. "Sure!" he said enthusiastically. His dropped though. "I uh, have to admit, though. I ain't never kissed nobody before." He blushed.

Sniper blinked slowly then shrugged, "Well, mebbe t'night you'll get lucky?" He sighed and threw an arm around Scout, "C'mon, we betta get ta our posts or the Administrator'll bitch our sweet asses out."

Scout let out a short laugh and smiled. "Heh, yeh... Hm... I'm hungry. I kinda hope Mumbles is cookin'. And if not, Medic said Heavy suggested the nearby, what did he call it?"

"What, that ol' place? Surprised Heavy'd remember it . . . yeh, I know it." SNiper tipped the bill of Scout's hat back and smirked, "But, I was thinkin' somewhere more . . . secluded."

Scout chuckled and fiddled with Sniper's glasses. "We're already that couple that swaps accessories." he said, with a grin. "It's funny. A funny haha not funny weird... Why do I babble?!" Scout fake pouted and hung his head, holding Sniper's arm.

Sniper chuckled, quirking an eyebrow and patting Scout's arm, "S'a'ight, kinda cute if'n ya want my opinion. C'mon, le's go be 'funny' somewhere else. Oh, ya make up with Meds?"

Scout nodded. "Mm-hm. I hugged him too!" Scout chuckled. "I hugged him cause he told me you liked me."

Sniper chuckled, drawing Scout up close to his side, "Oh, didja really? Bet he tensed roight up, didn' he?" He led the way up the hill to another part of their little ghost town.

"Yeh he did!" Scout looked around and made a "hm" sound. "Never explored over here before." he mumbled, glancing up and down. "Neat."

"I come up here every so often, ta get away from the rest o' 'em." Sniper pulled away from Scout and tramped up to a small house type thing, pushing the door open, "Got myself a lil spot up 'ere ta shoot from too."

Scout quickly followed Sniper and grinned. "Cool! Oh by the way. I think my hat is too small for ya." He chuckled and reached for his stuff, handing Sniper his.

Sniper replaced his hat and glasses and made for the stairs, glancing back at Scout, "Ya feelin' better, darl? I didn' catch ya snifflin' in a tick."

Scout nodded and followed Sniper up the stairs. "Uh huh." he answered. "He fixed me right up."

Sniper nodded, "Good, al'ays good inna synch, Meds is." He sat down on one of the chairs, glancing at the cot in the corner, then at the other chairs and his coffee mug that he forgot up here, "Glad he made up with ya too, don' like the tension when we get inta tifts with each other."

Scout nodded and glanced around. He stood awkwardly for a second before going over to sit in Sniper's lap. "I feel stupid for not knowing how to work a relationship." He pouted and played with his dogtags.

Sniper shrugged, lazily draping an arm over Scout's knees, "Not much to it, darl, just gotta fig're out wot either wants an' then aim fer it." He looked slowly up at Scout, his fingers tapping over Scout's knee lightly.

Scout nodded and huffed. "Well..." He Stared at Sniper's lips. "Well, I want a kiss... Please? "

Sniper blinked slowly, his other hand reaching up and popping Scout's hat off, he tipped his own hat back and smirked, "Don' see why not, ya been a good lil pup thus far." He shifted Scout on his lap and then leaned up, tugging Scout down by the shirt and letting their lips press against each other.

Scout moaned a bit and slowly kissed back as best he could. The kiss made him feel happy and lightheaded... And horny. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sniper's neck.

Sniper chuckled in his throat and turned Scout until he was straddling the Aussie's lap, he held tightly onto Scout's waist, swiping his tongue over the younger's lower lip, begging for entry.

Scout panted a bit and opened his mouth, allowing Sniper's tongue to explore.

Sniper groaned and pushed into Scout's mouth, groaning louder when the kid wrapped his own tongue around the older man's. He shifted his weight and subsequently fell off the chair, pulling Scout down with him, accidentally biting the kid's lip in surprise as his back hit the floor, "Whoops! Sorry, bramby!"

Scout sucked on his lip for a moment before grinning. "It's okay, hottie." he said, kissing Sniper's cheek. "Question is, did ya hurt yer back?" Scout, being as odd as he was, sat Sniper up and removed the older's vest before lifting up Sniper's shirt, checking for damage. "Hmm..." He ran his hand across Sniper's exposed back. "Nope. S'all good, hottie."

Sniper's eyes widened and he leaned back slightly into the touch, "See anythin' ya loike, bramby?" He asked softly, turning his head slightly.

Scout blushed but nodded. "Uh... Yeh... Yer pretty hot." he said, smirking.

"Hot?" Sniper tipped his hat back and raised an eyebrow, "Wha'ever happened ta the lingo o' my generation? If anyone's 'hot', i's you, bramby, yer face is all red and stuff . . . ya feelin' alroight?"  
He leaned forward and brushed one of Scout's cheeks with the back of his knuckles.

Scout huffed and grabbed Sniper's hand. "I'm fine." he mumbled. "Just... Embarrassed." He shifted his weight onto his knees and licked his lips.

Sniper smirked, "Nervous, eh? Well, ya weren't so nervous a second ago, went a lil' bit loike this." Sniper leaned forward more and pressed his lips against Scout's, waiting until their mouths opened to each other before pulling Scout into his lap.

Scout moaned and wrapped his arms around Sniper's neck. He slipped a hand up the older's shirt running it up and down Sniper's torso.

Sniper growled softly and started kissing down Scout's neck, laving his tongue slowly over old knicks and scars, "Ya know, I was a lil' worried 'bout this sorta thing, you bein' younger 'an me." He slipped his hand down the back of Scout's pants, fondling his tight ass greedily.

Scout panted a bit and moaned, knocking off Sniper's hat. "I-I'm 23..." he mumbled. "Yer, what? 35?" He chuckled and moaned as Sniper's hands continued to grope his ass.

Sniper snorted, "Try 42 kiddo," He continued to kiss Scout's neck, grinning against the feverish skin, "Ya loike that, darl? Loike wot I'm doin'?" He pushed his hand alongside the other and kneaded Scout's ass in his pants, pulling him forward to grind their crotches together.

Scout gasped and moaned loudly. "Sh-shit." He panted heavily and gripped Sniper's shoulders. "...A-ah... Holy shit... F-fuck."

Sniper smirked and nudged Scout onto his hands and knees, peeling the back of the brat's pants down in the back so he could get a good look at him, "Heh, ya got one helluva ass, darl." He ducked his head and ran his tongue lewdly up Scout's crack.

Scout cried out and moaned. "Oh god..." He had no idea that could feel so good. "Sn-Snipes... S-so good... Oooh jeeze..."

Sniper laughed softly against Scout's hole, his breath puffing over the tightness, he slipped a hand down to grip Scout's balls then blinked, "Ya shave yerself daown there?"

Scout blushed. "M...Maybe..." He paused. "It just feels weird ta have hair there, okay?" Scout shivered as he heard Sniper chuckle.

Sniper shook his head, "Wotever floats yer boat, bramby . . . " He lowered his mouth again and ran his tongue over Scout's entrance again, his other hand slipping down to push against the resistance.

Scout pushed back against Sniper's tongue, groaning. It felt so damn good, he wanted more. He wanted to feel even more pleasure.

Sniper grinned and pressed a finger up to the first knuckle in Scout, turning and hooking his finger, "Heh, wotcha want, darl? Eh? Ya want more?"

Scout gasped and nodded. "Please!" he begged. "Gimme more."

Sniper bit his lip, inserting two fingers and pumping them while he withdrew his other hand, pulling it back and smacking it down hard on Scout's ass, watching with satisfaction as a reddened handprint was left behind, "Heh, baby boy gets wot he wants, yeh?"

Scout moaned so loud he thought Spy would be able to hear him from his room in the basement of their base.

Sniper groaned, "C'mon, darl, come fer Daddy, lemme see ya blow that boy-cock o' yers all over the floorboards, gimme sumthin ta look at when I'm holed up in here all day long . . . " He pushed harder into Scout, adding his pinky for good measure.

Scout panted and cried out as he came onto the floor. He trembled and chuckled a bit. "That was cruel... But fun..."

Sniper smiled, tugging Scout into his arms, "Course it was cruel, darl, wouldn' be me if it wasn' sadistic good fun." He nuzzled the hair at the nape of Scout's sweaty neck, "That was 'hot'."

Scout chuckled and pulled his pants up. "I am pretty awesome." he said, smirking.

Sniper snorted, ruffling Scout's hair, "Yeh, roight, egotistical brat is wot ya are!" He stood up and grimaced at his hard-on, he'd already blown his load, but he was still hard, "Damn annoyin'."

Scout stood up and looked down at Sniper's crotch. "Is... there anything I can to help?" he asked picking up his hat and headset.

Sniper blinked at Scout and shook his head, "Naw, I'm good, just takin' me a bit ta settle doawn 'gain." He picked up his own hat and set it on his head, "'Sides, we got a mission shortly, don' we?"

Scout growled and slid on his head gear. "I guess I'll go get my stuff. Dropped my bat where I found ya jerkin' off." He chuckled and slapped Sniper's ass. He took off down the stairs and outside, leaving Sniper to his thoughts.

Sniper blinked then grinned, "Get back 'ere, ya lil' brat!" He ran after Scout, smiling wildly as the younger man looked over his shoulder when Sniper gained on him.

Scout laughed and grabbed a ladder, pulling himself up. He hopped up onto the roof and continued running. "Try and catch me now old man!" he shouted.

Sniper grimaced, tugged his hat down firmly and raced after the brat, "Get on back 'ere and call me 'old man' ta my face!" He grinned as he hurried after Scout, only to skid to a halt when the BLU Soldier fired a grenade launcher at him. Sniper had just enough time to mutter 'ah, bugger' before it exploded into his chest and it was back to Respawn for him.


	3. Introductions and Fire

Scout yelped and ran off back to their base. "Yo! Doc!" he called out to Medic, who was talking to Heavy. "Do ya know anythin' about a BLU Soldier runnin' 'round shootin' people on an off night? In /our/ territory?!" He was panicked. He hoped Sniper was okay after Respwan. He knew that shit hurt like hell.

Medic blinked in surprise, "Vhat?"  
Heavy furrowed his brow, "What is little Scout boy talking about? It is off night, yes, but we've not seen BLU lately . . . "  
Medic sighed, "I suppose zhe Soldiers don't register off-nights . . . come along, Scout, let's make sure Sniper is in one piece." He gestured for Scout to follow him to the Respawn area.

Scout nodded and quickly followed after Medic. "I swore those assholes registered off nights." he mumbled, wringing his hands. He thought this was all his fault. If he didn't run off and tease Sniper and shout a whole lot, maybe the older male wouldn't have gotten shot.

Medic chuckled softly, "It is not zheir fault, zhey love war so zhey fight, war never sleeps I zhink? Zhere, see, he's alright."  
Medic motioned to the tall post-thingy with the eerie red light coming from it and there on the ground in front of it was an unconscious Sniper.

Scout smiled a bit with relief. "Phew." He chuckled before looking at the taller man. "Hey, uh, doc? Can I ask ya somethin'?"

Medic raised an eyebrow, "Zhat depends, vhat is it?" He crossed his arms, looking over his shoulder cautiously.

Scout bit his lip and sighed. "Well... While Snipes is out cold... Do ya think ya could give me some relationship pointers?" He blushed bright red and stared at the floor. "I've not been in a real relationship before... Not until today..."

Medic's eyes widened, "Um, vell, in vhat vay? Relationships are pretty standard, Scout, you vork out your problems togezher and do zhings togezher and never keep feelings bottled up . . . Am I helping any?" Medic rubbed the back of his neck.

Scout chuckled. "No offense but now I'm wondering how ya've managed to stay married this long, Doc. Like I said, no offense meant." His smile faded. "I just wanna be able to make sure I can keep Sniper around in my life... Everyone else just leaves."

Medic grimaced, "I've stayed married zhis long out of necessity. My vife realizes zhat we need each other financially and she loves me for some reason." He put a hand on Scout's shoulder, "Look, Scout, I can let you in on a secret zhat Sniper let slip vhile drinking one night if you promise not to repeat it."

Scout looked up at Medic and tilted his head. "Promise." he said. "Now what is it?" He really wanted to now, even if he didn't act so enthused.

Medic leaned closer and smirked, "Sniper is a virgin."  
Sniper groaned as he started to come around.

Scout fought back a grin. So Sniper hadn't had sex either. "Seriously?" he asked quietly, trying not to alert Sniper.

Medic nodded, "Ja, really, he hasn't had a serious relationship yet eizher. So, you're both new to zhis, see?"  
Sniper rolled onto his side and was soon snoring softly, curling up into a ball.

Scout giggled at Sniper and smiled. "Well... That's reassuring." he said. "Oh. I'm gonna make this a regular thing now." He quickly hugged Medic before running off again. "Make sure he don't hit his head doc!"

Medic blinked and shook his head, then he went over and crouched by Sniper, "Hey, dumbass, vake up." He smacked Sniper in the head, making the Australian snap up suddenly,  
"Oi, wot was that for? I was dreamin', mate!" He glared at Medic.  
"Ja, he's made a full recovery." Medic rolled his eyes.  
"Wait, where's Scout?" Sniper looked around frantically, "That damn Soldier was on the field!"  
"He's fine, Sniper, relax." Medic said softly, "Just give yourself a minute to-"  
Too late, Sniper was already charging out the door, "Scout?! Where are ya?"

Scout jumped and chucked a full soda can at Sniper just as he turned the corner. "Holy shit!" he yelled. "Don't fuckin' scare me like that, ya asshat!" He panted and clutched his chest. "Jesus. Gimme a heart attack why don't ya?! I'f ya worried, I'm fine, I didn't get hit or kidnapped. I'm fine."

Sniper wiped soda off his glasses and blinked, "Sorry, thought the Soldier got ya, bramby . . . "  
"I did nothing of the sort, maggot!" Soldier's voice was heard from another building.  
"Shut it, Yank!" Sniper growled, then looked back at Scout, "Sorry 'bout that."

Scout rolled his eyes and picked up the soda can that was now empty. "Great. Now I gotta get another Bonk." he grumbled and tossing the can in the trash, ignoring the soda on the floor. "You should just be thankful I didn't have my bat. That'd have hurt ya bad, hottie."

Sniper grimaced, "Glad it wasn' then, bramby, hate ta get my ugly mug bashed in." He moved closer to Scout, "Guess our perfect day t'gether got fucked up, huh?"

Scout shrugged. "Not so much." he said, fishing another soda out of the fridge. "I think it was just fine. Oh! Heavy!" He ran up to the Russian and asked where they were going for dinner. Heavy laughed. "I was thinking we go to pub nearby. How that sound, Sniper?" Heavy grinned.

Sniper blinked, "Oh, yeh, soun's good, Hevs." He leaned against the wall, discreetly ogling Scout's ass, "Yeh . . . real good."

Scout made a face and turned around. "I know what yer starin' at, Mr. I throw piss at people." he said, staring wide eyed. Heavy laughed and patted Scout's shoulder. "I go tell the others and we leave soon."  
"Kay."

Sniper straightened up and snorted, "Don' know wot yer talkin' 'bout, bramby. We best get ready ta scoot." He sauntered past Scout, reaching over and pinching the brat's ass on the way to the bunkhouse.

Scout yelped and glared over his shoulder. "Fuckin' bushman." he grumbled, wandering into Pyro's room. "Yo! Mumbles."

Pyro looked up and waved, "Hmmphm Hudda!"

Scout chuckled and sat down next to his friend. "I have somethin' ta tell ya."

Pyro cocked his head to the side, lifting and dropping his shoulders, "Mmph?"

Scout giggled and leaned closer to Pyro. "Snipes and I are goin' out. Like, ya know, dating." He grinned wider.

Under the mask Pyro's eyes widened and he threw his arms around Scout and started to try talking, "Mmmpohsdlksdnfndlskjsldkfjlsj slkdnfsdknfkdlska;fmmmemeph mmmph hmph meph! SQUEE!"

Scout hugged his friend back and laughed. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I didn't expect ya ta get this happy!" Pyro was so sweet, even though most thought of him as a freak. Only him, Sniper and Medic really ever liked the pyromaniac.

Pryo blinked then slowly undid the clasps that held the mask to his neck and slowly slid it off his head, immediately pulling his coat over his head and peeking at Scout. Pyro was actually just a teenager, his face was covered in puckered burn scars, eyebrows singed off over bright gray eyes and short, scruffy blonde hair that didn't grow around his left ear that was melted away, " . . . Umms . . . Umms, I'mnotcutesee?" Pyro hid into his coat more, peeking at Scout again, "See?"

Scout stared for a minuet before chuckling. "You're adorable, buddy." he said. "And I mean it. I ain't just sayin' it to make ya feel better, I really mean it when I say that you are adorable." He wanted to ask what had happened but, Scout was sure it had something to do with Pyro himself, seeing as the guy suffered from pyromania. "C'mon outta hiding there. We got ourselves a pub to go to for dinner."

Pyro blinked and let his jacket fall off his head, reaching for his mask, he looked up at something and smiled crookedly, "Why yes, Mr. Mushroom, I do think you would taste quite nice with the unicorn's pixie dust on you." he tugged his mask back on, adjusting it then nodding, "Mmph!"

Scout chuckled and stood, holding out his hand. "C'mon. Let's ride with Snipes."

Pyro nodded and ran ahead, tripping then getting back up and running again until he came up to Sniper, "MMPH!"  
Sniper blinked and lit his cigarette, "Get in the van b'fore ya hurt yerself, Pyro."  
Pyro nodded excitedly and clambered into the van.

Scout chuckled and followed Pyro into the van, snatching Snipers jacket on his way. "I call shotgun!"

Sniper rolled his eyes, "ha ha, puns . . . fine, whatever." He got into the driver's side and revved the van into life, "Pyro, ya touch the radio and ya lose a finger."  
Pyro squeaked and hid behind Scout, "Mmph!"

Scout chuckled and snuggled into Sniper's jacket. "Waaarrrmmmm." he said, laying on Sniper's bed. "This is shotgun from now on... At least in the van."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Doktor... Is this safe?" Heavy asked adjusting himself in Medic's Volkswagon.

* * *

Sniper rolled his eyes, "Fine, just b'have, a'ight?"  
Pyro rifled about and found some chocolate, "Mmph, mm!"

* * *

Medic laughed, "Of course, mein liebling!" He floored it and grinned wildly as the old car lurched forward, "And if ve crash, ve just respawn!"

* * *

Scout smiled and poked Pyro. "I just noticed something, guys."

* * *

Heavy yelped and clung to the car door for dear life. "Doktor! This is no safe!"

* * *

Sniper glanced over his shoulder, "An' wot would that be, then?"

* * *

Scout shrugged. "That I have no idea what the hell a pub is." He laughed at himself.

* * *

"Not if we crash, Doktor! Now for the sake of my sanity, please slow!" Heavy screwed his shut, fearing the worst.

* * *

Medic laughed, careening down the road, "Oh hush, ve'll get zhere first and find zhe best table!"

* * *

Sniper blinked, "I's a bar, darl. Pyro, stop eatin' my chocolate, I need that fer . . . energy."  
Pyro blinked then pointed excitedly out the window, "Mmph!"  
Sniper pulled the van up to the pub and parked it, watching Pyro scurry out the door and hurry in just as Medic pulled up with a sick-looking Heavy. Scout was about to step out when Sniper grabbed his arm.

Scout yelped and stumbled backwards. "Holy... Jeeze, warm me next time, Snipes." He huffed and pouted. "So, can I help you?"

* * *

Heavy stumbled out of the car and held onto the lamppost. "Nope... Not riding with Doktor again.

* * *

Sniper pushed Scout into the passenger seat, "I been thinkin' . . . " He looked at Scout, he knew he was pouting, he could feel his eyebrows furrow and his lip push out, " . . . I don' even know yer real name . . . "

* * *

Medic shook his head, "Ooh, ist zhe big bad Heavy's tummy hurt?" He leaned over Heavy and smiled, "You vant for me to kiss it better?"

* * *

Scout blinked then laughed. "Oh! Holy shit!" He grinned and leaned back. "It's Kyle." he said, sticking his tongue out. "How about yours, hot stuff?"

* * *

Heavy smirked. "Please?" he asked

* * *

Sniper blinked and smiled, "Axle's the name, pleasure ta meet'cha, Kyle." He held out his hand to Scout.

* * *

Medic smiled, "Zhen get zhat ass into zhe backseat of my car." He ran a hand over Heavy's stomach, looking over his glasses at the Russian

* * *

Scout giggled and shook Sniper's hand. "You too, Axle." He sighed. "Funny, we start datin', I guess, before we even know each other's names." It wasn't that he hated knowing Sniper's name, as cool as it was, but he felt he'd have been content just calling the older man Sniper.

* * *

Heavy chuckled and did as he was told.

* * *

Sniper smiled, glancing out the window, "Ya wanna go in there, or should we go somewhere more . . . private?" He asked, stroking Scout's hand lightly with his thumb.

* * *

Medic smiled and closed the car door behind him, "Show Doktor vhere it hurts.

* * *

Scout shrugged. "Can we eat first then come back in here?" He made a puppy face and whined.

* * *

Heavy pointed to his stomach.

* * *

Sniper smirked, "Sure, bramby, we'll eat first, can' let m'boy starve, can I?" He opened his door and got out of the van, tipping his hat back and adjusting his glasses.

* * *

Medic smiled and slid Heavy's shirt up, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the taunt belly.

* * *

Scout followed his boyfriend outside and took notice of Medic's car. "I think Medic and Heavy had a change of plans." he muttered, taking Sniper's hand into his own.

* * *

Heavy chuckled and smiled down at Medic. Just then a thought came to him. "Doktor?"

* * *

Sniper started at the sudden contact then glanced down at their hands and smiled, walking over to the bar's door, "I didn' see nuthin', didn' hear nuthin' either. Just let 'em be, eh?"

* * *

Medic lifted his head, "Yes, Piotr?" He breathed, pillowing his head on Heavy's hip.

* * *

Scout grinned broadly and squeezed Sniper's hand and nodded. "Axle... Ain't that part of a wheel?" He chuckled and dragged Sniper to a corner booth.

* * *

Heavy huffed. "This ruins mood and is off the wall, but why do you keep doves so close to you, Jorg?"

* * *

Sniper rolled his eyes, "Yeh, it is, derp." He leaned back, ordered a pitcher and a pizza, "C'mere, ya brat." He pulled Scout right up to his chest, kissing his cheek lightly.  
Soldier leaned over, "Agh! The faggotry!"  
Demo smacked him upside the head, "Och, leave 'em be, Solly, they're jus' kissin', don'cha know?"  
Pyro creeped under the table and giggled, "Mmph!"

* * *

Medic blinked and sat up a bit, "Vell, I alvays liked zhem . . . Zhey're . . . pretty and symbols of peace."

* * *

Scout laughed and kissed Sniper's lips for a brief second before leaning down to look at Pyro. "Hello, my firey friend." he said, patting the teen's head. He sat up and grinned evilly. "Hey! Demo!"

* * *

Heavy nodded. "Sorry, I was just curious."

* * *

Demo raised an eyebrow over his patch, "Aye?"  
Pyro blushed and sat under the table, playing with matches.  
Sniper leaned over, "Watch where those matches are, squib."

* * *

Medic smiled, running a hand over the hair on Heavy's stomach, "Quite alright, my love, curiosity killed zhe cat, but he has nine lives so . . . vhere vas I?" Medic dipped his head and kissed Heavy's belly just above his navel.

* * *

Scout leaned over and whispered into Demo's ear. "I think you and Pyro would be cute together." He fell back laughing and clung to Sniper, making sure he didn't fall.

* * *

Heavy chuckled and watched Medic.

* * *

Demo blanched, "I think meh girl back home would have a problem with tha', mate."  
Pyro dropped the matches and scooted up against Sniper's legs, shaking his head, "Mmph . . . " He reached up and clung onto Sniper's pant leg, shaking his head again.  
Sniper raised an eyebrow, "Calm yerself, darl, think ya embarrassed the poor lil' squib." The Aussie patted Pyro's head lightly, "Easy on the pants, Py."

* * *

Medic smiled lazily and slipped his glasses off, adjusting his gloves, "Vhen vas your last exam, Piotr?" He held up a finger and grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Heh, sorry Pyro... " He smiled, but quickly frowned. "i hafta piss." he said and walked to the bathroom. He sat in a stall and let out a shaky breath. He felt like he'd cry. He thought about his brothers. The seven of them. That's what the guys on his team, minus Sniper, were to him. His brothers. He smiled and got up and walked back out. "Hey! Pizza!" He rushed over and sat in Sniper's lap.

* * *

Heavy chuckled and acted like he was thinking. "Hm. I cannot recall, Doktor. Care to give me one?"

* * *

Sniper rolled his eyes, "Hard ta eat with yer ass in my lap, bramby." He shoved Scout off and rolled his eyes at the younger man, "Hey, Py, c'mon, up up."  
Pyro scurried up and grabbed two slices of pizza then hurried out the back door.  
Engineer looked up, "Now where do you suppose he's going?"

* * *

Medic smiled, "Vell, drop your pants and let's have a look, shall we?"

* * *

Scout pouted but, ate a slice of pizza and drank some soda. "Mmm, he's gonna eat out there." he said, removing his hat and head set. He reached down and pinched Sniper's ass.

* * *

Heavy obeyed and wiggled out of his pants. "Okay, now?"

* * *

Sniper jerked at the pinch and huffed, "Not when my mouth is full, dammit!" He swallowed and waited until Scout was taking a drink then his hand groped Scout's crotch.

Pyro peeled off his mask and sat on an upturned milk crate, nibbling his pizza in silence, tears trickling

* * *

down his face, he snuffled and wiped at his eyes.

Medic grinned, sucking on his gloved finger and then pushing it into Heavy's ass, "Now it is time for my

* * *

professional opinion."

Scout spat and jumped up."Yeesh!" He glared down at his clothes, seeing as he spilled his soda. He huffed and went out the back door, momentarily pissed. He froze and his anger was forgotten as he saw Pyro crying. "Pyro!" he rushed over to his friend. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, hugging Pyro.

* * *

Heavy gasped then moaned and chuckled. "V-very well, Doktor."

* * *

Pyro yelped, "EEP! Oh umms umms Scoutit'syouIdidn'tthinkanyonesawmeleave . . . " He pulled away from Scout and hid under his coat, his pizza completely forgotten, "Uh uh, Mr. Butterfly, you can't eat Scout, he's my friend . . . don't touch me . . please . . . "

Scout sighed. "Pyro... Just... Tell me what's wrong. I wanna help, ya. Please?" He looked at the scared teen and hoped he'd tell him what's wrong.

Pyro looked slowly at Scout, "I-I umms umms . . . I can't eat with the others . . . " He whispered, tugging his coat almost off in an attempt to hide. He snuffled and shivered, biting his lip as more tears threatened to spill.

Scout sighed and put on his determined face. He took Pyro's mask and took the younger by the arm, making him stand. "Listen, I don't care what you say, you're coming in and eating with us." Scout wiped Pyro's tears. "Please, I just want you to be happy, Py." His face softened and looked almost sad. "I know they'll accept ya."

Pyro's face turned into a mask of mortification and he pulled away, "N-No!" He yelped, and he punched Scout in the face, shocking the older man to let him go so he could turn and run off, forgetting the mask and pizza and that he was really hungry as tears streaked down his face

Scout stared in shock and felt himself get angry, but tears also welled up. "Fine!" he screamed. "Be that way!" He ran back through the building, acciedently hitting Engi's shoulder, and back to Sniper's van. He flung himself onto the bed and cried.

Sniper blinked and immediately got up, he hurried into his van (ignoring the sounds coming from Medic's car) and sidled in, he closed the door behind him and stared at Scout, "Kyle, was the matter, darl? I thought ya went ta get Pyro?"

Scout hiccuped. "I-I tried to get him to eat with us and he p-p-punched me in the face." He sobbed harder and clung to the pillow. "I'm a horrible friend." he mumbled. "I'm just horrible in general." He bit down on his lip and tried to ignore Sniper's presence, wanting to be alone. But he knew Sniper wasn't going to leave, so he might as well make the best of it. He sat up and held out his arms. "Axle? Can I have- have a-a-a hug?"

Sniper's eyes widened, "Oh, darl, c'mere." He pulled Scout into his lap and squeezed him tightly, "Don' cry, yer a great friend, ya think mebbe ya scared Pyro a bit? He's never eaten with the group b'fore, mebbe he just likes his space? He's a lil bit odd . . . I think he just didn' know how ta react. Ya wanna go look fer him, if he's about without his mask, I think someone better find him." Sniper held up the mask then put it down again, hugging Scout tightly again, "Don' cry, Kyle, we'll fix this."

Scout clung to Sniper. "He's stupid for being scared." he mumbled, burying his face in Sniper's neck, content to stay right where he was. "I just wanna stay here for now... Please?"

Sniper sighed and shifted to sit with his back to the wall, "Sure, darl, we can sit here fer a bit . . . but then I think we should go look fer Pyro, no tellin' what kinda trouble he could get inta, yeh?" He ran his hands soothingly over Scout's back, "I's gonna be a'ight, don' worry." Then he blinked and held Scout out a bit, "Come ta think on it, why would he not wanna eat with us? Did he tell ya? Mebbe sumthin' set him off?"

Scout sighed and wipped his eyes. "Pyro's face is pretty fucked up." he said with a sniffle. "All scarred an stuff. He's scared you guys will freak and be men ta him. I tried to convince him you all would be cool and accept him an' all, but he freaked out and punched me... Actually I think my nose is broken..." He grabbed one of Sniper's sodas and popped the tab. He took a swig and huffed. "The guy just... He's being the stupid teenager that he is.

Sniper blinked, "Whoa, 'ang on a tick, he's a _teenager_? Wot the bloody hell?" He reached over and put the soda down, "'ere, lemme fix yer nose, bramby." He quickly set the nose with a loud crunch.

Scout screamed. "OW! Shit!" He twitched for a second before letting out a breath, "Y-y-yeh. Py's a teen."

"Sorry, didn' mean fer that ta hurt, I'll get ya some ice," Sniper went over to a cooler in the corner and started to break off some ice into a rag, "So, he's all scarred up an' ya wonder why he doesn' wanna be seen? Kid wears a mask fer that reason, Kyle." Sniper handed him the makeshift ice pack, "He's been wearin' it as long as I can r'member an' probably b'fore that."

"Shut up." Scout growled and took the ice pack. "I just want him to be happy since he's my friend and not being able ta eat with us makes him sad." He looked up at Sniper. "Ax, I found him crying back there. And he said it was because he felt he couldn't eat with us." He looked away and took a swig form his soda. "Of course I'm the idiot who has to go and ruin everything. I do that a lot." he mumbled.

Sniper groaned, "'ey noaw, ya didn't ruin nuthin," He put an arm around Scout, "All 'm sayin' is, take it slow with Pyro, don' rush him! He'll come 'round, 'm sure'a that! First thing we gotta do is clean ya up, then we gotta find Pyro and explain that you weren' tryin' ta hurt him or anythin'. Then we go from there, sound good?" He kissed Scout's temple gently.

Scout nodded. "Okay..." he said leaning into Sniper's warmth. He made a face and smirked. "I wonder if Medic and Heavy are done yet." He let out a snort and kissed Sniper's cheek.

Sniper blushed, "uh, I'd rather not think 'bout that, darl, yeh? C'mon, let's go find that lil squib b'fore he hurts himself or loights a buildin' on fire." Sniper ran a hand over Scout's hair then made for the door.

Scout giggled and followed after Sniper. "I think he's got his cell... You should try calling him. I don't think he wants much to do with me at the moment."

Sniper shook his head and took Scout's hand, "Naw, we're both gonna go look fer him and when we find him, we're BOTH gonna talk ta him, c'mon. Pyro!" Sniper called when they made their way around the back of the pub, "Ya see which way he mighta gone?"

* * *

Medic sighed contentedly and smiled, "Piotr, have you seen my glasses? Ve seemed to have zhrown zhem . . . "

* * *

Scout whined but followed. "When we were in the ally he ran off towards another one." he said, looking around. "Knowing allies like I do, they're mazes. He could be anywhere."

* * *

Heavy shrugged. "I do not know, Jorg. Perhaps on the floor?"

* * *

Sniper groaned, "Pyro! Ya brat, where the hell are ya! Pyro!" He looked around, walking first up one alley then another until he found a lump curled up behind a dumpster, the lump was wearing a red jacket, "Oi, found him."  
Pyro ducked under his coat further, biting his lip and mumbling.

* * *

Medic sighed, "Vell, I cannot see vizhout zhem . . . looks like I'm not going anyvhere." He cuddled up to Heavy and smiled.

* * *

Scout bit his lip and approached the younger male. He knelt down and rested a hand on his arm. "Hey... I'm sorry about earlier okay? I didn't mean to scare ya." He hoped Pyro forgave him.

* * *

Heavy chuckled and wrapped an arm around Medic. He waited a moment before stating. "This car is small."

* * *

Pyro flinched, "I'msorry! Ididn'tmeantohityou! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msooooorrr-rrreee!" Pyro sobbed and curled up tighter, "D-Don't tell the Administrator! Sh-She said i-i-if I don't play nice with my team, she'll put me b-b-back in the White Place!"  
Sniper blinked and stared at Pyro as the teen completely fell apart, he quickly reached down and lifted Pyro into his arms, "No one's takin' ya anywhere, darl, yer comin' back ta base with us. C'mon, Scout."

* * *

Medic chuckled, "Only for you, my love, only for you." He nuzzled under Heavy's chin.

* * *

Scout sighed and hugged Pyro. "I got your mask, if you want it back. " He held it up. "I forgive you. I just wanna know if you forgive me."

* * *

Heavy smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you, Doktor."

* * *

Pyro blinked, "Forgive you for what?" He clung to Sniper, tucking his head under the Aussie's chin and closing his eyes, his body trembled every once in a while.  
Sniper made it back to the van and he set Pyro down on his bed, "Keep an eye on him, Kyle, I'll get us home."

* * *

Medic yawned and smiled, "I love you too, Heavykins."

* * *

Scout nodded and sat next to Pyro. "I scared you." he said softly to Pyro. "And I'm sorry." He grabbed his soda and took a long gulp from it before placing the icepack back on his throbbing nose.

* * *

"Doktor?"

* * *

Pyro blinked then tugged his jacket over his head and scooted up to Scout, "I-I only remember," He looked around before whispering, _"hitting you."_ He stared at the ice pack and reached for, "L-Let me help, I know how to do that!"  
Sniper started up the van and drove back to base.

* * *

"Yes?" Medic murmured sleepily

* * *

Scout "ummed" but let Pyro do what he wanted. "Well, Okay then. Whatever floats your... Particular boat."

* * *

"We should't sleep naked in the car."

* * *

Pyro gently applied the ice pack, biting his lip until a drop of blood trickled down his chin, he ducked his head and pressed his forehead onto Scout's shoulder, " . . . sorry . . . "

* * *

Medic lifted his head blearily, "Vhy ever not? I am perfectly comfortable and have no intention of letting you and your massive Russian bulk get avay, so zhere."

* * *

Scout chuckled and patted Pyro's back. "It's okay." he said. "Ya was pissed at me and I don't blame ya for wantin' ta hit me."

* * *

Heavy huffed and glared. "But it's cold."

* * *

Pyro lifted his head and put a hand on Scout's cheek, " . . . You're my . . . my umms . . . " Pyro blinked then hid under one of the blankets, "mmph mmhm."  
Sniper pulled the van up next to the bunkhouse and turned around, "Well, we're here."

* * *

Medic blinked, "Ach, Heavy, you're such a baby sometimes . . . Alright, let's get dressed zhen!" He fumbled about for his briefs and pants.

* * *

Scout chuckled and looked at Sniper with a smug grin. "I think he wants to stay in here, Axle." he said, finishing his soda.

* * *

Heavy did the same but found his boxers first and slid them on.

* * *

Sniper closed his eyes, "But, tha's my bed and we were gonna, um, ya know . . . " He gestured then sighed, "A'ight, it's late I guess." Sniper moved to the back and hung his hat and vest on some makeshift hooks before slipping his shirt over his head.  
Pyro peaked out of the blanket and part of his face blushed.

* * *

Medic chuckled, "I zhink I found my glasses . . . " He held up the broken pair by the stems, "you may have to drive us home . . . "

* * *

Scout laughed evilly. "I win!...Maybe... For now..." He kept his arms in the air as his eyes darted in suspicion. "Spy better still be at the bar."

* * *

Heavy finished getting dressed. and nodded. "Alright, Jorg."

* * *

Sniper shrugged, "I ain't seen him yet . . . I'll knock him out if I do, tho'." He stripped down to his boxers and then tugged on a pair of sweatpants, he looked at Scout expectantly, "Well then?"

* * *

Medic smiled tiredly and got into the passenger seat, "Be gentle vith her, but not too gentle, zhis bitch needs discipline." He patted the dashboard affectionately.

* * *

Scout rolled his eyes but stripped down to his boxers. He stood there for a moment before grabbing Sniper's uniform shirt and slipping it on. "There."

* * *

Heavy climbed into the driver seat and nodded. "Yes, Doktor." he said, starting the car.

* * *

Pyro blinked then burrowed under the covers, "Mmphmmhmmphmm . . . "  
Sniper pulled the blankets back, 'If yer gonna stay, then yer gonna take yer boots off'a my bed." He reached over and undid the laces on Pyro's boots and slipped them off.  
Pyro blinked then undid his belt and let his pants drop, then he shrugged out of his jacket and blinked at them, he was perfectly normal from the chest down, however from chest to the top of his head was covered in scars and melted skin. He flushed and shifted nervously.  
"Tha' wasn' so hard, was it? See, just me an' Scout here, Py." Sniper assured, reaching over and shoving the blankets down before putting his glasses up and climbing into the bed.

* * *

Medic leaned back and sighed heavily, " . . . we'll have to be more careful, I zhink."

* * *

Scout smiled and crawled into bed after Sniper. "Warrrrm." he said, waving his arms in the air like a goof. "I like this shirt. It's mine now."

* * *

Heavy tilted his head as he drove towards the base. "With what?"

* * *

Pyro stood there in his briefs then shuffled about, looking for a blanket before SNiper snorted and rolled his eyes, "'ey, squib, ya gonna wander 'bout til ya freeze? Get in 'ere."  
Pyro blinked then quickly crawled into the bed on the other side of Sniper, his large gray eyes wide as he settled down into the blankets.

* * *

"Vith us . . . " Medic looked over at Heavy, squinting to see him, "You know vhy and if zhis gets out, she'll leave me."

* * *

Scout smiled and reached over poking Pyro's nose. "Boop."

* * *

Heavy sighed and nodded. "I know I know."

* * *

Pyro blinked then smiled, poking Scout's chin, "Beep!"  
Sniper raised an eyebrow, "C'mon, kids, let's settle down so Daddy can sleep, yeh?"

* * *

Medic turned and looked out the window, angry tears welling up in his eyes, " . . . It is vhat ve have to do."

* * *

Scout giggled and snuggled into Sniper's side. "Night guys! In the morin', I'm makin' waffles."

* * *

Heavy parked the car and said they were home and got out of the car, glumly looking down.

* * *

Sniper rolled his eyes, putting an arm around either boy, "Loike hell ya are, couldn't make a salad without burnin' it."  
Pyro looked up, "I-I can make pancakes . . . "  
"Sounds good, darl, naow go ta sleep, yeh?"

* * *

Medic got out and stood next to Heavy, feeling miserable, "I'm so sorry, Piotr, I love you, you know zhat, ja?" He put a hand on Heavy's cheek.

* * *

Scout stuck his tongue out at Sniper but closed his eyes. "Fine. I'll sleep and then I'm kickin' yer ass, Axle."

* * *

Heavy gave a small smile and kissed Medic's hand. "And I love you, too, da."

* * *

Sniper chuckled, "Sure ya will, half-pint, sure ya will."  
Pyro smiled and curled up in a tight ball, sighing happily.

* * *

MEdic smiled, "LEt's go to bed." He took Heavy's hand and led the way to the bunkhouse.

* * *

Scout didn't hear him for he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Heavy smiled and allowed MEdic to lead him.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for all the horizontal rule. I didn't know what else to do. IF it's a problem, please let me know.**


	4. Morning In Sniper's Shitty Van

Scout rolled over and landed on the floor of Sniper's van with a thud. "Ow..." He would've moved but he couldn't seem to find the energy what so fucking ever.

Sniper opened one eye slowly and chuckled, "Nice one, darl," He was about to roll over when he noticed that Pyro was missing, "Oi, where'd our squib go?

Scout sat up and looked around. "No idea." he yawned. "Maybe he's in his own room? His clothes are gone." He stood and rubbed his eye, tugging the bottom hem of the large shirt down.

Sniper watched Scout then smiled, "Heh, well then, we're alone at last. How 'bout ya get that sweet ass o' yers back in here fer a bout o' canoodlin'?"

Scout blinked, trying to understand what the fuck canoodling was. Then it hit him and he smiled. "Oh, alright." he said, crawling back into bed. "Hi."

Sniper smiled, "Well, 'ello there, baby." he tugged Scout right up next to him and pressed his lips to the younger's jawline.

Scout chuckled and played with Sniper's hair. "Yer stubble tickles."

Sniper smirked, continuing to kiss down Scout's neck to one of his nipples, he sucked the nub into his mouth, laving his tongue over it slowly.

Scout moaned and stared down at Sniper. "D-damn." he said. "You're g-good at this. Heh." He wondered how Sniper knew these things even though he was a virgin just like Scout. He gasped in pleasure as Sniper's sharp canines nicked his nipple.

Sniper grinned and continued down Scout's taunt stomach, lifting his shirt out of the way fully, "Ya want more, sunshine?"

Scout blushed and nodded eagerly. "Y-yes please." he felt a chill run down his spine as he noticed the glint in Sniper's eyes. That couldn't have been good. Or maybe it was.

Sniper peeled down Scout's boxers, already slightly damp, and slid his tongue from Scout's navel to the bit of blondish brown curls at the base of his cock.

Scout flinched and began to pant a bit. "P-please, Ax... Hurry up already... Please." he begged. He rarely begged, but if it got him something he really wanted, he'd do it.

Sniper chuckled against Scout and glanced up at him, "Wot if I wanna take my sweet time, eh?" he ran his tongue lewdly from base to tip.

Scout moaned and threw his head back. "Please! I need it bad... Real bad..."

Sniper grinned and went down on Scout, taking only the head while fisting the rest of him, chuckling at Scout's desperation.

Scout writhed about, griping the sheets in bliss. He felt drool running down his cheek, but he ignored it, trying to focus in the pleasurable things Sniper was doing to him.

Sniper kept at it, he knew Scout was close and then-  
"Umms!" Pyro blinked at the pair and almost dropped the plate of pancakes he was holding.  
"P-Pyro, awful timin', mate!" Sniper growled.

Scout blushed and quickly covered up. "Jeeze! Coulda warned us you were still here... Anyway..."

Pyro blushed and shifted his weight, "Umms, Pancakes . . . I made pancakes . . . "  
Sniper blinked, "Alroight then, go on and leave 'em on the table, thanks."  
Pyro shifted again, biting his lip, " . . . right . . . right, on the table . . . " He looked shyly at Scout and blinked, "Scout, your umms, your dick, it's umms . . . umms . . . /leaking/."

Scout blushed even more. "Uh, yeh... I-I know..." he said looking away from Pyro wanting the teen to go away. He stood and quickly went into the small bathroom in the van and locked the door. He needed to get off. And now.

Sniper glared at Pyro and stood up, grabbing the teen by the collar of his shirt, "Alroight, now ya've pissed me off! Get out!"  
Pyro clung to the doorframe, "N-No, w-w-wait! Please, I don't w-w-wanna go out there! PLEASE!"  
Sniper stopped and stared at Pyro, just now realizing that Pyro was wearing one of his shirts and no mask, "Is everyone out ta steal my clothes?"  
Pyro sobbed and collapsed against Sniper, "Please . . . "  
Sniper blinked, "Pyro . . . yer hard."

Scout stopped touching himself when he heard the comotion. He poked his head out and looked at the other two. "Yo, what's goin' on?" he asked, covering his erection as best he could.

Pyro bit his lip and shook his head, covering his face with his hands. Sniper looked at Scout and jerked his thumb at Pyro,  
"I get the feelin' his timin' was perfect fer him."

Scout stepped out of the small bathroom, still covering his hard on, and walked over to Pyro. "Hey." He smiled a bit. "You okay, Mumbles?" he asked.

Pyro bit his lip harder, a blood droplet slipped down his chin, " . . . s-sorry . . . he's right . . . "  
Sniper nodded, "Mhm, ya wanted in on the action, did ya?"  
Pryo whimpered and nodded, "Y-You guys treatmelikearealperson!"

"Because you are, Mumbles." Scout smiled and hugged Pyro. "It's okay... And stop biting your lip so hard. It'll end up scabbing and that's gross and uncomfortable." He giggled and let go of Pyro. "Now... I think the dust bunnies stole my pants."

Pyro blinked slowly, "N-No, it was a mushroom with a pink cap . . . You . . . You really don't m-m-mind?" He asked, his eyes widening adorably.  
Sniper sighed, putting a hand on Pyro's head, "Ya need lookin' after, that much is clear."

Scout blinked. "Mushrooms stealing my pants!" He giggled. "Not cool mushrooms. Not cool." He smiled and looked around. "Of course we don't mind, Mumbles. And Axle is right. Ya need some lookin' after."

Sniper nodded, "An', since ya were nice 'nuff ta make us breakfast, I think we should carry on with earlier events."  
Pyro blushed and looked between Scout and Sniper, " . . . yes, please."

Scout blushed and huffed. _But I'm hungry_. he thought, waving his hands about, having the sleeves of the shirt cover them.

Sniper glanced at the plate of pancakes then nodded to himself, "Roight, let's eat these b'fore they get cold, then we'll figger this whole mess out, sound good kids?"  
Pyro nodded and went to get plates for them all, "Umms, syrup?"  
"Moight have some in there, love." Sniper pointed to a cupboard over Pyro's head.

Scout giggled and dug the butter out of the fridge. He grabbed some forks and sat down. "Fooooooood!" He grinned and handed Sniper a fork. "Here ya are, Ax!"

Sniper nodded and took it, "Thanks luv, Py, be a good lad and pass the syrup."  
Pyro handed over the syrup and sat down, glancing about at the scene and smiling to himself as he stuffed a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

Scout held his hand out ofr the syrup and looked around for a cup. "Hey, Axel. I gotta a question."

"Yeh, darl?" Sniper looked up from eating and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Scout poured some syrup on his pancakes and took a bite before asking his question. "Does Australia really have all those freaky bugs?" he asked. "Like... Snake eatin' spider and shit like that?" He poured himself some orange juice (Why did Sniper have that again?) and took a sip before returning to his food.

Sniper snorted, "We got some pretty strange critters, but I have yet ta see a spider eat a snake, bramby." He shook his head and reached over to wipe some syrup off of Pyro's chin, "Makin' a mess sugar."

"Oh he's 'sugar' and I get fuckin' 'bramby." Scout pouted half heartedly and looked out the window. "Hm. I think Spy got in another fight with BLU Scout's Ma." he said noticing how pissed the spook looked.

Sniper rolled his eyes, "Ya don' loike 'bramby'? 's wot my Dad used ta call me an' my brothers. Little boys are 'bramby'."  
Pyro leaned over, "I think you're right, he looks upset."

Scout chuckled and went over to sit in Sniper's lap. "I like 'bramby." he said, pecking the older's chin and stealng a sip of Sniper's coffee as well.

Sniper chuckled, draping a hand over Scout's shoulders and reaching for his coffee, "Good, cuz yer stuck with it now, Kyle." He leaned up and kissed Scout's cheek, then he looked over at Pyro, "Aw, g'on an' give our new boy a kiss luv."  
Pyro blushed again and looked up at Scout.

Scout, in all honesty, didn't want to. Pyro was like, his best friend. But, he smiled slightly and leaned over to peck Pyro's cheek. He loved Sniper, but they'd just gotten together. If a third person was gonna be thrown into the mix he wanted to wait. I_ need to tell Ax that. And soon_.

Axle smiled slightly but got the tension from Scout that this was a little much right now, and he had to agree, he had been ready for a relationship before Pyro skipped in with his insecurities and stutter, he tugged Scout back into his lap and put his hat on, tipping the brim back, "Roight kids, I think we should get ready fer work pretty quick here."

Scout groaned and slumped against Sniper's chest. "I don't wanna work." he whined. "I wanna sleep all day. In this shitty, yet comfy van." He took a few more bites of his pancakes. "Besides. I dunno where the hell my pants went."

Sniper chuckled, swatting Scout's backside and standing, "I know, bramby, but we're not liddle kids no more, got work and shit. So let's go!"  
Pyro started to gather the dishes, "Umms, your pants are under the bed, see? Pink mushrooms."

Scout sighed and pulled his boxers on and slipped on his pants as well. "Yo, Snipes, hand me my shirt will ya?" he asked, slipping off Sniper's work shirt. "And my shoes, seein' as I still got my socks."

Sniper chucked Scout's shirt and shoes to him, "'ere ya go." He tugged on his own clothes and picked out his favorite rifle, "Ready ta go?" He asked as he tugged his boots on.  
Pyro slipped his mask on and nodded, "Mmhmm!"

Scout slipped on his head gear and rested his bat on his shoulder. "Let's go." he said, smirking. "Maybe we should see what everyone else is doing too."


	5. The Match and The First Time

Sniper nodded, "Yeh, that's a good idea, well, let's go!" He stepped out of the van and led the trio over to the main bunkhouse where most of the team were sitting, "Wot's with the long face, spook?"  
Spy glared at Sniper but refused to speak to him.

* * *

Heavy's eye twitched as he stared at his phone. Some woman had just called him, demanding to speak with Medic.

Medic mumbled and rolled over, snuggling into Heavy's side.

Heavy smiled briefly at Medic before shaking him awake. "Doktor."

Medic groaned and rolled closer to Heavy, " . . . Not now, dreaming, Piotr . . . mmph, so varm . . . " He smiled and cuddled under Heavy's shirt.

Heavy huffed and sat up. "Doktor a woman called me. She asked for you."

Medic sat bolt upright, "A vomen? Did she say who she vas?"

"Nyet." Heavy showed Medic the number. "But is this number familiar?"

Medic's face paled, " . . . ja . . . " He reached for the phone and resent the number, waiting for it to connect.

Heavy stood and began putting his uniform on. He soon heard a voice from the other end of the phone. "Hallo?"

Medic bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Guten morgen meine liebling, you vere asking after me?"

The woman on the other end, Medic's wife, huffed and glowered at the laptop she was looking at. "Ja. I need you to explain to me, vhy your boss has sent me an email, informing you have not been doing your job properly?" Heavy sighed with relief. So she hadn't learned about them... Yet.

Medic blinked, "I don't know vhere she got zhat idea, Gerti, I am doing a fine j- Oh! Ve are late, I must dash my love, tchuss!" Medic hurriedly disconnected when he saw the time and ran about pulling on his clothes.

Heavy was already running out the door with his gun as he called over his shoulder. "See you on the field, Doctor!"

* * *

Scout sighed. Most wouldn't dare believe it but, he and Spy were kinda close. Scout looked up to Spy as a sort of father figure and in return, Spy was mildly kind to him. Mildly. "Yo, Spy." He sat next to the Frenchman and whispered, "You okay, man?"

Spy snorted, "I'm fine, thank you for the concern, _Kyle_." Spy went back to glaring at a spot on the wall.  
Sniper raised an eyebrow then went to go talk with Demoman and Engineer.  
Pyro made a bee-line for the furnace and sat staring at the flames that flickered about in it.

Scout growled and chucked and rock at Spy, barely missing him. "Fine! I was just tryin' ta be nice! Last time I'm nice ta you, jerk."

Spy ignored the younger man as Engineer waved for them all to get to their stations, "Time ta start kids!"  
Sniper hefted his favorite rifle and went over to Scout, "Hey, Kyle, be careful out there, eh?" He leaned down to tip Scout's hat back and kiss his forehead lightly.

Scout laughed and looked around. "Yo! Anyone seen Heavy and Meds?!... Anyways, Snipes, when ain't I careful?" He jogged over to the starting point and pulled out his shotgun.

Sniper smiled and ran off to his perch, when indeed? "All the bloody time . . . "  
Pyro giggled and pulled his flamethrower out, igniting it and racing gleefully forward.

Scout laughed and charged toward the BLU Demoman, shooting him in the head. He liked the thrill of a fight. But, then again, fighting wasn't exactly his favorite thing. "Yo! Engi! Set up a Dispenser! I don't see Medic!" Engineer nodded and began setting up a Dispenser.

Sniper watched carefully, tracking his team's movements easily and taking out a BLU Soldier and Pyro, really the easiest targets out of the lot of 'em.

Scout chuckled and made his way to Sniper's perch. "Mind if I join ya, hottie?" he asked, sneaking up behind the older man.

Sniper chuckled, swatting at Scout, "Don' mind, long as ya don' distract me, bramby."

Scout pouted and took Sniper's glasses. "Don't these, like, make your aim worse?" he asked sliding them on and looking around. "I mean... They off your vision, dude."

Sniper swiped the glasses, "Mebbe they do yers in, but I can' see a bleedin' thing without 'em." He set the crosshairs on a BLU Scout and got ready to pull the trigger.

Scout rolled his eyes and jogged back outside. Sniper was so... Odd. To say the least. He thought he was lucky today though, having not been shot, but he couldn't be more wrong. Just his own Sniper pulled the trigger on his gun, Scout had run into the line of fire and was hit by the bullet. He cried out and fell, tumbling face first onto the ground.

* * *

Heavy ran by Medic, with a worried look on his face. "Scout was hit, Doktor! Go help him!"

Sniper refrained from leaping up and rushing out into the open after Scout, "Keep it t'gether, dingo, gotta let Medic do his job and ya do yers." He bit his lip and tried to concentrate.

"On it." Medic muttered, rushing forward toward Scout, only to get knocked off balance by a grenade going off behind him, "Ach!"

Scout panted as his vision went blurry. Where had he gotten shot? Felt like his side; his ribs. He swallowed and looked up at the sky. He couldn't hear very well. It was... Scary to say the least.

Sniper ground his teeth, "C'mon, Meds, get a move on . . . "

Medic slowly got to his feet, shaking his head and groaning, "Das nicht gut . . . Urgh." He stood up shakily and looked around, then remembered Scout, he carefully picked his way to the gasping man, "Hold on."

Scout groaned and stared at Medic. He wanted to cry he was in so much pain. He wanted to scream, cry, do any thing, but he couldn't muster up the strength.

Sniper watched while Medic FINALLY made it to Scout, "'bout bloody toime . . . "

Medic went about healing Scout, "It's alright, nearly finished. Zhere! Go!" Medic helped Scout up then rushed back toward Heavy.

Scout let out a breath and began running again. He quickly slipped into BLU base, searching for their case. "I need roller skates." he mumbled, waiting for a group of Soldiers to pass by. He ran passed the two Spys, who were fighting and he managed to make it to the room the case was kept in. He was met with the barrel of a gun. BLU Sniper had caught him. "Oh bugger." he muttered.

Heavy turned to Medic. "Did you get Scout boy?"

Pyro rushed forward, sweat beading on his forehead from behind the mask as he turned to the BLU Sniper and let loose a fiery cascade, laughing maniacally and then turning around and tilting his head at Scout, saluting him and then rushing off after the BLU Soldiers.

Medic nodded, hiding behind Heavy, "Ja, I did, careful, I see BLU's up ahead."

Scout laughed and snagged the blue briefcase and strapped it to his back. He sped out of the BLU Base and headed for his own. "Yo! Demo! Cover me will ya?!" he called to the Scottish man.

Heavy laughed as he shot at the opposing team and he grinned evilly.

Demo looked up and laughed, chugging his alcohol down, "Oh aye, ya wee liddle scrapper! Bombs away!"  
Pyro glanced about then there was a shot and he gasped as the bullet went through his ankle, he grit his teeth and tried to call out but no one could hear his muted voice over the chaos. Usually he didn't get wounded because no one could get near him but . . .

As Scout ran by Medic he called to him to get to Pyro. He saw the German nod and he dashed toward the entrance to RED base. "C'mon. C'mon." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Pyro bit his lip, then he saw Medic coming toward him, only to groan when a BLU Soldier hit the German with a rocket launcher, blowing him up into little bits. The teen panted and slowly got to his hands and knees and retreated farther until the doctor could regenerate and come get him, until then he tugged off his boot and tried to stop the blood.

* * *

Scout found the spot in the base to place the BLU's brief case and he slammed it down on the table. An alarm sounded, signaling the end of the match.

Sniper heard the alarm and smirked, "Atta boy, Kyle." He shouldered his rifle and hurried to the base, the others were there already, slapping Scout on the back, the Aussie stood back and smiled, watching the kid soak in the praise, he'd earned it alright.

Scout laughed and was pretty happy until Spy shot a glare at him. Now that had darkened his mood, though he didn't show it. He continued to smile and act normal, like nothing was wrong at all.

Sniper sauntered over and slung an arm around Scout's shoulder, "Good on ya, mate, wot say we go celebrate a bit, eh?"

Scout grinned wider, if that was even possible for him and nodded as he dragged Sniper away. "Sounds good to me, hottie."

Sniper chuckled at the younger's enthusiasm and allowed himself to be dragged off, "So, what'd ya have in mind, bramby?"

Scout led the bushman to the van and shrugged. "Oh I dunno... Maybe something that we could have done earlier." He shoved Sniper onto the bed and went to lock the van's door. He smiled and danced a little. "I'm gonna get what I want." he sang.

Sniper chuckled, sitting back, "Oh are ya noaw? Well, why don'cha strip fer Daddy, give us a lil warm-up show?"  
He tucked his hands behind his head and smirked, tilting his hat back on his head.

Scout rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. "Kinky fucker, aren't ya?" he asked, tossing aside his shoes, headgear and golf club bag. He blushed a bit as he slowly peeled off his shirt, but hid his embarrassment with a smirk. He tossed the shirt to the side and drawled on top of the other, removing his belt. "Havin' fun yet?" He grinned as he began sliding off his pants, along with his underwear.

Sniper smirked, reaching over to rest his hands on Scout's hips, "Yeh got no idea, darl . . . c'mere an' le's see that thick boy-cock yer sportin' wood with." He lewdly ran his tongue over his lips.

Scout chuckled and crawled closer to the older man. "Alright... But ya know, yer wearin' way too much clothing. I wanna see _you_ naked." _Even though I still have my socks on._ He grinned and took Sniper's hat and put it on.

Sniper smirked and shrugged out of his shirt, chucking it aside then shimmied his pants off, his cock tenting his underpants, then he hooked his thumb under the waistband and chucked them aside, "Better?"

Scout stared in awe at Sniper's naked body. He licked his lips as he admired the older's well toned muscles. "Holy shit..." he muttered, running his hands over Sniper's torso. "Damn, Axle... Yer better lookin' naked than I thought you'd be... Damn..."

Sniper snorted, "Wot'd'ya think, bramby? I ain't that old, after all." but he smirked and almost blushed under all the praise from the younger man.

Scout smiled and chuckled, running his hands down the older's chest. " I knew you weren't... But damn, you're really fuckin' attractive naked." He knew Sniper liked a bit of praise every now and again, seeing as the Aussie didn't often get a lot.

Sniper chuckled, "Well ya gonna sit 'round and talk me ta death or are we gonna do this?"  
He fingered the base of his growing erection and raised an eyebrow.

Scout stuck out his tongue. "Ya know I can't shut up worth a damn." he said. "But let's do this. I'm dyin' for it."

Sniper grinned, "Get the lube outta the little cupboard over there then, let's do this roight the ferst toime, eh?" He tried to cover up how nervous he was about all this, licking his chapped lips and sliding his glasses off and setting them up on the shelf above him.

Scout nodded and hopped up, going and digging around in the cupboard until he found the bottle of lube. He knew how nervous Sniper really was, but he acted as if he didn't notice. He decided he'd act like he thought Snipes knew what he was doing.

Sniper took the bottle and set it on the bed, then he nudged Scout up onto the bed, smiling as he leaned over the younger man to slowly suck and lick his way from Scout's jaw to his navel.

Scout blushed as he let out a moan. He played with Sniper's hair and chuckled as a random thought came into his brain, as random thoughts always did.

Sniper smirked and looked up while he reached down to grip Scout's thigh, "Wot's up, Kyle? Yer gigglin' like a schoolgirl." He brushed his stubble along Scout's belly, feeling it catch on the curls around the younger's navel.

Scout let out a soft whine but kept his grin. "I just had a random thought, do't worry about it, it'd ruin the mood if I told ya what it was."

Sniper chuckled and nodded, "A'ight, I'll take yer word for it." He smiled and ran a tongue slowly over Scout's cock, smirking at the salty taste.

Scout gasped and moaned. "Damn... Yer terrible." he whined, gripping the pillow next to him.

Sniper chuckled in his throat and pulled Scout into his mouth and sucked hard, pulling back so that he released with an obscene /pop/ before moving for the lube again, "Am I? Funny, thought ya was rather enjoyin' yerself." He smirked knowingly and popped the cap.

Scout rolled his eyes. "I am but that doesn't change th' fact that you're dreadful."

Sniper chuckled and slicked his fingers, scooting over and smiling broadly while he teased two into Scout, "Oh really, peaches? Ya think so? Well I may hafta up the ante then." He pushed the fingers in and twisted them sharply.

Scout cried out and clenched down on the intruding appendages. "Oh fucking hell."

Sniper laughed and shook his head, "Quite a mouth on ya, bramby! Can b'lieve I let such a filthy mouth kiss mine!" He leaned forward, "Yer hole as filthy as yer mouth?" He pulled his fingers out and pushed the blunt head of his cock press on the stretched hole.

Scout shivered and moaned loudly as Sniper pushed into him at an almost painfully slow pace.

Sniper grit his teeth and slowly pushed balls-deep into Scout, panting with the effort of waiting for the younger to adjust to his girth then he gave an experimental thrust forward.

Scout whimpered and finally found his voice. "Fucking hell that fucking hurts. Fuck!" He breathed heavily, trying to relax. After a few minuets he finally relaxed. "Move."

Sniper nodded and slowly rolled his hips into Scout, hissing at the snugness around his cock, "Ahhh . . . gods tha's nice . . . ya've no idea . . . " He murmured, leaning forward and pushing in farther.

Scout moaned and griped the sheets. He smiled and drooled. "It feels so good, Ax. So damn good."

Sniper threw his head back and gasped, "Ahh, not gonna last much longa, bramby . . . Ngh!"

Scout nodded. "Me either." he groaned. After a few more of Sniper's thrusts, he came on his stomach. "Oh! Shiiit!" he moaned, riding out his orgasm.

Sniper groaned then shoved forward several times as his orgasm overwhelmed him, "Haaaagh! Fuuuuuu- !" He finished and collapsed in a quivering, sweaty heap next to Scout, panting heavily, "H-How'd I do?"

Scout smiled and hugged Sniper. "Awesomely, Axle." he said kissing the older man's chin.

Sniper nodded and pulled Scout onto his chest, burying his nose in the short brown hair, "Glad ta hear it, bramby . . . startin' ta really love ya, Kyle . . . " and with that, he fell asleep.


	6. Medic and Heavy

Medic sat on the edge of a building, staring up at the sky and watching Archimedes as he flew about. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

Heavy looked up at Medic from the ground and sighed. He loved the man he really did. But it was wrong to have an affair with a married man. He didn't want to sacrifice his own happiness but he wanted to do what he thought to be right too..

Medic was about to call Archimedes back to him when he saw Pyro hanging by the door that led down, "Ach, liebling, vhat are you doing over zhere, eh?"

Heavy sighed and chose to just listen to Medic and Pyro.

Pyro fidgeted and moved to sit next to Medic. The doctor raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when suddenly Pyro's uniform changed colors and a slim knife snapped out, slicing Medic's throat with one quick jab. BLU Spy smirked as the body fell and was about to turn and leave when he saw Heavy, he waved then threw the blade at Archimedes, laughing and saying, "Look, two birds with one stone!"

Heavy ran to catch Medic in his arms. But before he could, the German vanished to respawn. "Damn!"

Medic's eyes snapped open and he sat up at Respawn, he gasped and looked around frantically only to see that there was no one there, he stood and adjusted his glasses, "Vhat ist going on?" He murmured.

* * *

Red Spy leaned against the wall and rubbed his chin, his suspicions were being confirmed, BLU was up to something . . .

* * *

Heavy ran into the Respawn and let out a sigh if relief. "Jorg!" he cried, picking up the smaller man. "You're okay, doktor!"

Medic blinked and hugged Heavy, " . . . vhat happened? I zhought zhat I saw a BLU Spy but, ve are off today, aren't ve?"

Heavy sat on a bench and kissed Medic's forehead. "BLU Spy tricked you and killed you and da, we are off."

Medic hugged Heavy tightly, glancing about fearfully, "But . . . but . . . zhey can't do zhat, can zhey?"

Heavy opened his mouth but quickly shut it. "I don't know." he mumbled, rubbing Medic's back. "I don't know, Jorg."

Medic shook his head, "Let's get out of here, please? I don't feel safe here anymore." He stood and tugged on Heavy's hand then stopped and looked around, "Did you not bring Archimedes vith you?"

Heavy stopped and shook his head. "The Spy... Archimedes... He... Doktor... Archimedes is d...dead."

Medic's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, "V-Vhat? No, he vas fine . . . He . . . He killed him . . . ?" Medic looked down at his feet, breathing in sharply at the loss of his pet.

Heavy hugged Medic close. "I'm sorry Doktor." he said. "I wish I could have done something. But I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

Medic shook his head and closed his eyes, burrowing into Heavy, "Help me find zhe body? So ve can bury him?" He murmured, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Heavy nodded. "How about I find him and you relax, Doktor."

Medic nodded miserably and sat down on one of the benches, glancing up at Heavy, "Zhenk you, mein leibe . . . vhat vould I do vizhout you?"

Heavy chuckled. "You'd be a mess." And with that he headed outside to fetch the body of the poor little dove Medic had loved so much.

Medic sat on the floor, at a total lose, certainly he had Aristotle and Plato his other doves but Archimedes had always been so special to him . . . Heavy would make it all better, he knew that, or at least the big man would try . . . The German pulled his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes.

Engineer wandered into the Respawn and noticed Medic. "Hey partner. What's wrong?"

Medic looked up sadly, "Ach, Engi . . . BLU is up to somezhing and . . . Zhe BLU Spy killed Archimedes . . . Heavy's gone to find zhe body." He looked toward the doorway.

Engineer nodded and patted the older man's back. "Sorry for your loss. I wish there was somethin; I could do ta help."

Medic smiled, "Zhe gesture of your sympathy is more zhan enough, mein freund, zhenk you."

Engi smiled and glanced up at Heavy walked back in. "Doktor. I think he is still alive..."

Medic shot to his feet, "Vhat? Let me see!" He quickly and carefully slipped the little bird out of Heavy's hands and there indeed, the bird was still breathing ever so slightly, "Mein Gott! Quickly, to zhe infirmary!" And he dashed off.

Heavy stood dumbly for a moment before running after his German lover.


End file.
